Holidays
by KitsueMage
Summary: We all spend holidays with our loved ones. Kaname and Zero do too, they just have a different way of spending the day together. Summer Vacation is up! KanameXZero Lemony!
1. New Year: New Year Resolution

_**New Year Resolution**_

_A/N: There is a lemon, as always. And this is not a continuation for any of my works._

--

New Year

A holiday that Zero was less than fond with. The hunter absolutely hated this holiday because of the 'family gatherings' that other families had. Of course he had family gatherings too. They took place in the Kiriyu cemetery.

He would go alone, all wrapped up, leaving Yuuki and Kross behind, telling them that he wanted some time alone. He brought offerings to their graves and made a prayer.

Zero would always spend at least half a day there, despite the freezing cold weather. It meant nothing compared to his chilly heart and emotions, which had refused to melt through the warmth that Yuuki or the chairman brought. He could still remember his cold reply to Yuuki…

"_Don't touch me with the hand that you touched _him_ with!"_

Since that day, he had frozen his already-starting-to-melt heart. He had first thought that Yuuki would be able to help him, but no. She did not understand. He was young, the young tender age of eight, when he learned to shield himself from the harsh world.

Even so, Zero could not help but smile inwardly when he arrived back at the house. Yuuki and Kross always waited for him to come back before eating. Sometimes Yuuki would invite Kuran Kaname, but Zero never said anything abut it. It was a New Year after all; he didn't want to start it by making Yuuki cry.

After dinner, Yuuki and Kross would drag Kaname to play karuta. Zero, who had more than enough civilized contact with Kuran, would not join in.

Sometimes, Kross would take Zero, Yuuki and Kaname with him to go to the shrine. They would all pray for good fortune except Zero. Zero would pray for happiness.

But this year was different.

--

"Kaname?" Zero whispered softly. The ex-human was aware of the small jolts of hunger running through his body. He was sure that the pureblood knew too. Why else would he sneak into the hunter's room at 2 PM in the afternoon?

Zero was trying to get some rest before the New Year party at night. At least until he was rudely awoken by the painful stabs in his stomach. What a way to enjoy the New Year.

Zero could feel the pureblood in his room. Kaname's presence was very strong; stronger than many other noble class vampires. But unlike the other nobles, Kaname's presence was not dangerous. It did make him feel slightly uneasy though.

Unable to take the prickling in the back of his neck, which happened every time he was being watched by a vampire (damn instincts), Zero sat up to try and find the pureblood… only to find out that he couldn't. Somehow, in the span of two minutes, the pureblood had wrapped himself around the hunter's middle. The pressure was light, so light that the hunter did not realize.

Zero blushed. It always seemed that when the pureblood was around he was unable to control his emotions. Zero placed a hand on Kaname's hair stroking softly, not knowing if the pureblood was already asleep or pretending to be asleep. Either way, Zero didn't feel like getting up, nor did he want to remove the warm body shielding him from the cold air.

Kaname sighed into Zero's stomach, slowly and contented. The pureblood lifted his head slightly when Zero dropped his hand.

There was a pained look on Zero's face that Kaname didn't like. The pureblood leaned upwards, knowing what Zero needed. Thankfully, Zero needed less and less blood each time and his time between feedings had started to decrease. It was a sign to the pureblood that he was moving farther and farther away from being an uncontrollable ex-human with a desire for nothing but blood. Yet it also worried the pureblood. If it ever came a time when Zero would not need to depend on the rich elixir that the pureblood provided, would he leave?

Kaname didn't want to think about it. It was the one thing he feared other than Zero finally falling to a Level E and the pureblood being forced to kill him. Part of him wanted to ask the ex-human, but he was scared. Scared of Zero's reaction. Would he reject the pureblood? Or would he merely ignore him?

Zero slid his fangs in slowly and carefully. Blood flowed rich and thick into his body, driving away the bloodlust. It also caused some other, pleasurable sensations. But Zero didn't want to tell Kaname that. It would probably disgust the pureblood. And if he refused to offer blood to him after, the hunter would be in trouble. He fully depended on Kaname's existence to survive.

Truthfully, he was scared. He was always alone and now that he found someone that would help him, protect him, he was terrified that he would lose the one precious to him again. Zero didn't want to be hurt anymore; he didn't want to feel the pain alone anymore. Zero didn't want Kaname to hate him.

But at the same time, he wanted to push the pureblood away. Nothing good came out of mingling with the ex-human after all. Everyone who was associated with him always ended up betraying him or, worse, dead. First Ichiru betrayed him, then his parents died, then Touga, his own teacher, turned his back towards him.

Kaname placed two hands on the hunter's shoulders when Zero stopped drinking to ponder. He gently pushed the ex-human back when it didn't appear that he needed anymore blood. _That was not a lot of blood._ Kaname could not feel the flicker of bloodlust that he usually felt when the ex-human feed on him.

"I'm sorry."

Kaname looked up, startled at the apology uttered by the silver haired vampire. Lilac eyes lifted and stared into his own mahogany colored orbs. They had done this countless numbers of times, yet the ex-human had never apologized before. The fact that he was much gentler this time than all the other times made Kaname even more rattled. Zero had no reason to apologize. Kaname had come to him, _knowing_ that he had to offer blood. Zero probably did not realize it but… the hunter was usually kind. Even when he was pointing the _Bloody Rose_ at the pureblood, Kaname did not feel threatened.

When Zero pointed the _Bloody Rose_ at the pureblood at Takuma's party many months ago, Kaname could feel, not anger, but sadness radiating off the hunter. It was as if… Zero knew what he was going to become and accepted the idea. Kaname would never admit it, but it hurt. He wanted to take his words back when he saw the look of complete resignation in those lilac orbs. Zero had given up on life when realization dawned that he would never be able to live a full and happy life.

Kaname was hurt by it. That look was the first time that made him see Zero, not as a pawn or as a shield to Yuuki, but as an ex-human hunter. He finally understood the loneliness and pain the hunter had to carry. It made him ashamed at what he was doing with Yuuki at that time.

Kaname understood, because the pain and loneliness was similar to the ones he used to have. Before he met Kross Yuuki and after Kuran Yuuki had vanished from the world, Kaname had to carry the heavy burden around. It constantly felt as if he held the world over his shoulder. Kaname did not wish the same fate upon anyone, no, not even the ex-human, because he understood how painful and how lonely it was. Yet he unconsciously had placed that burden on Kiriyu Zero, when he changed Kross Yuuki back to Kuran Yuuki.

Kaname was ashamed. So he did his best to remove, at least, some of the ex-human's pains. Yuuki tried as well, but she did not and could not understand his pains.

Zero was all alone in this world, with the exception of Kross Kaien, whom Zero did not consider a friend, and Kaname knew it.

_No, Zero should not be the one apologizing, _the pureblood thought, _I should. It is my fault that you have to shoulder this weight._

"Why are you sorry?" Kaname asked softly. His neck had already stopped bleeding, but there were still droplets of blood staining it. Kaname dabbed the blood away with a napkin, frowning when he saw the state of the napkin. _Did the ex-human drink at all?_ The napkin had a couple blotches of blood, but did not soak through the thin paper.

"Does it hurt?" Zero asked, purposefully steering away from the topic of his apology. _I'm sorry for depending on you for blood; for trying to make you the place where I can relax. It's my fault you have to suffer through this…_

Kaname shook his head, wondering why the ex-human avoided his question. He released his grip on the hunter's shoulders and stood up. _Zero, what you don't realize is that the safest place I feel is in your arms._ "I shall be taking my leave then."

"Oh," Zero said softly. _Of course. Kaname must be busy._ Zero didn't want to be a hindrance to the pureblood. Not after all he had offered him. The hunter was unable to stop his next question, "Will you be back?"

Kaname froze three steps away from Zero's bed. He turned around to face the blushing hunter. Zero looked away. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why would he come back? I no longer need blood often so he shouldn't._ The pureblood's reply half shocked half relieved the hunter.

"Yes. But if you need me, you know where to find me." The pureblood walked back to the hunter's side, "If you need my help, I will be there to help you."

"Why?"

Kaname put a reassuring hand on the ex-human's shoulder, feeling him tense slightly under his touch. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Zero's cheek. "Because I can." With that, he gave the ex-human's shoulder a final squeeze before letting go and walking to Zero's door. He gave the blushing hunter a smile before walking out the door.

Zero stuffed his flushed face into his pillows. Small advances like that were exchanged every now and then, but Zero never thought much of it after the first time. They were pretty much friends after all, and Zero was not familiar with vampire greetings. Perhaps it was something that was always exchanged between vampire friends. Zero had no way of knowing for sure unless he asked someone.

--

Kaname walked back to his dorm in a very cheerful mood. _Zero wanted to see him again!_ He felt kind of stupid that he was happy about something so small but it was an improvement in their relationship. Yuuki was spending the day with the Chairman so Kaname was met with an empty room. He collapsed in his pillows and fought the urge to roll around like an idiot.

Even though it was day time, Kaname didn't feel sleepy. The thought of running to Zero's room to sleep was tempting, but Kaname didn't want to freak the ex-human out. Besides, Zero's bed was too small to fit two people…

Kaname sat up as an idea hit him full blown.

--

Zero woke up. For a minute, he wondered if he was still dreaming. The long curtains around him and the fluffy pillows did not belong to him. Zero looked down at the large fleece blankets covering him and lifted the black covers up. And he was sure that this did not belong to him either. Zero looked around to try and rack his brain for answers. _Well, I fell asleep in my bed and then…_ Zero was sure that he had fallen asleep in his own room, so where was this place?

For a minute Zero wondered if he had been kidnapped. But then it was squashed out immediately. The kidnapper wouldn't have made the stupid mistake of leaving his Day class jacket next to him unless… Zero reached in the pocket of his jacket. His gun was still there.

Now Zero was confused as hell. No one in there right mind would leave a prisoner with a weapon. So he wasn't kidnapped. Zero sat up and looked around, recognizing some of the stuff in the room. _The couch, the desk…_ They belonged to Kuran. Did that mean… he was in Kuran's room? Zero looked down as he heard a small shuffle of cloth. Kaname's head peeked out of the covers and his eyes opened as he sleepily murmured, "What's the time?"

Zero's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_

Kaname looked up to see the ex-human's confused face. _Ah! He's awake._ The pureblood leaned over to the desk and grabbed the clock. "Only 3 PM?" he muttered. The pureblood yawned and buried his head back into the covers, dragging the ex-human along back into the warm covers. Zero laid there for a full minute before his brain caught up with his body. _HE WAS LYING IN BED WITH KURAN KANAME!!!_

Zero jerked up, pulling the covers with him. Kaname flinched when the sun light hit his sensitive eyes. "Whaaaat?" the pureblood whined. When Zero did not appear to want to answer, Kaname pulled the covers back over his head.

The hunter froze. Was Kaname _nude_ under the sheets? He wasn't wearing a shirt…

Zero was about to grab his jacket and run out the door before a hand on his wrist stopped him. The hunter tried to tug his wrist out of the iron grip, but Kaname held tightly. The pureblood pulled and Zero, already quite unsettled and unbalanced, fell right onto the bed. Zero aimed to pull away, but Kaname slid an arm around the hunter's back, preventing the boy from moving.

Zero struggled for a while before giving up when Kaname did not seem to want to let go. _Maybe this is something that vampire friends do too? _Zero found it hard to believe. Who in their right mind would agree to their male vampire friend saying, "Hey you want to sleep together tonight?" Zero snorted with laughter and murmured, thinking that the pureblood was asleep, "Does this mean he shares blood and drags his lackeys to bed too?"

Kaname was wide awake now. Pulling himself up to Zero's ear he whispered, "Did you really think that my advances were for anyone?" In response to Zero's half-stunned face, Kaname continued, "Blood sharing is a very sacred act, Zero, in vampire culture. I wouldn't just give blood to anyone. After I shared blood with you, I've gotten more and more entranced by you. That is why I continued to give my blood to you. As for sharing the bed, I couldn't sleep and your bed was too small."

"Too small…?" Zero said slowly.

"For two people to sleep in and for… this," Kaname said leaning down slightly staring to kiss the hunter's neck. Zero tried to move backwards, but Kaname changed his grip to the hunter's shoulders. Zero's eyes widened when Kaname refused to get off, "Kuran--"

Kaname silenced and shocked the hunter by placing his lips firmly onto Zero's. The pureblood used his tongue to coax the ex-human's mouth open and then intertwined with Zero's. He brushed across the small vampire fangs lightly and purposely let his blood flow into the hunter. Zero guided Kaname's tongue into his mouth and sucked, drinking Kaname's blood through his tongue. The pureblood moaned softly as Zero brushed his fangs over the sensitive wounds.

Zero seemed to snap out of his little daze when he heard the pureblood. He jerked backwards gasping, "What the hell was that?!"

"That? That was a kiss while sharing blood."

"I know that!" Zero snapped back, "But why?!"

"Oh? You still don't understand?" Kaname asked playfully. He pressed his body as close as he could, letting go of one shoulder to grip the hunter tightly. Zero groaned and bucked in Kaname's grip, feeling pleasure shoot through every cell in his body, "Ah!"

"You're so beautiful, I can't get enough of you," Kaname moaned, fighting the urge to shred the hunter's pants and take him there. Zero blushed deep red, while fighting to stifle his sharp cries of pleasure. Zero reached up and gripped the pureblood's hair, trying to fight an oncoming scream of release.

Zero groaned in frustration when Kaname stopped. He suddenly snapped back to reality, trying to maintain the chilly air around himself. "Kuran! What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"Oh? But why? You like it too." It was a statement, not a question. Kaname slowly undressed his lover, opening his shirt and removing his pants. Zero gasped as Kaname traced a finger slowly down his slim body. It was followed closely by the pureblood's tongue…

Zero removed his hands from the pureblood's hair and gripped the sheets tightly. He threw his head back and gave a sharp cry when Kaname slipped lower, taking him in his mouth. It felt so good, so _hot_ when Kaname slowly applied pressure. The pureblood held his hips down so he wouldn't make any sudden movements while he was running his tongue down the hunter's length. Zero groaned in frustration when Kaname suddenly stopped.

Kaname sat up, looking for any rejection in his lover's gaze. He was met with frustrated purple orbs asking the question: _why'd you stop?_ Kaname held the hunter's gaze and reached under the pillow pulling out a tube of lubricant. He opened it and smeared some on his hand, not breaking eye contact.

Kaname pressed a finger inside the hunter, pausing as he felt the ex-human stiffen in pain. Kaname placed feather light kisses down the hunter's jaw, trying to get Zero to relax. Zero relaxed when Kaname flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck. Kaname continued to move inside the boy, while distracting Zero with his kisses and touches.

Soon Zero was panting roughly while squirming in the pureblood's grip. Kaname deemed Zero ready and pulled his fingers out. Watching the hunter's face closely, Kaname pushed himself in as fast as he could to minimize the pain. Zero flinched, but held the pureblood's gaze.

Soon both bodies, slick with sweat and panting hard, were moving swiftly and deeply. Zero gasped and pressed harder against the pureblood as Kaname hit a sensitive place deep within his body with every thrust. Kaname groaned loudly as Zero's warmth covered him. The pureblood held the ex-human's trembling body close feeling himself come close to the edge.

Zero hissed loudly, now thankful that all the other vampires were away, as he also neared completion. The hunter gave a sharp cry of pure never-ending-bliss as he came, hard, onto both himself and the pureblood. Kaname moaned, feeling himself cum completely deep inside the body of his lover.

"You-" Zero gasped, trying to get down from the intense high, "are one- _gasp_- idiotic vampire. Why the hell were you- _gasp- naked_ under your bed sheets?"

Kaname chuckled and traced a finger down Zero's body, a sign that he was ready and willing to take him again. "I wanted to be prepared," he whispered as Zero slowly calmed down. The pureblood gestured to the bottle of lubricant, "as you can see I was ready for a long time. I was waiting for you."

"You idiot!"

Alas, all good things must come to an end. At least until Kross knocked on the pureblood's door for dinner. Getting no answer, he opened it to see Kaname asleep with his arms wrapped around a certain silver-headed vampire. Moving closer to wake the two (despite how damn cute they looked together) he could smell the faint smell of… well… sex. That left no doubt in his mind about what the two were doing.

He was reluctant to wake the two, but he knew that if he let them sleep, they would be mad at him later. He woke Kaname first and Kaname only nodded to Kross' statement of, 'Dinner is ready'. Then Kross left to tell Yuuki the news.

Yuuki seemed pleased and triumphant when Kross told her. She had noticed her brother's feelings a long time ago, much longer than Kaname himself realized it. But of course, she did not wish to interfere with her brother's relationship.

--

They were at a shrine. Kross, Yuuki, Kaname and Zero were all praying, bundled up warm and bowing their heads. However, each of them prayed for different things.

Kross prayed for continued peace at Kross academy.

Yuuki prayed for her brother and Zero's happiness.

Kaname prayed for Zero; Zero would always remained by his side.

Zero prayed for Kaname; for such an irritable pureblood somehow blessed him with the knowledge and comfort of love.

Zero finished and looked up, only to see Kaname's mahogany eyes staring at him intently. The hunter smiled and took the surprised pureblood by the hand, leading him away from the shrine as he thought:

_What a way to start the New Year._

--Fin--

--

_**A/N**: How was it? Read and review as usual!_

_I almost had to make myself write the last bit! Sorry if it's bad!_


	2. Valentines Day: Chocolates and Candy

_**Chocolates and Candy**_

_A/N: A Valentines Day gift for my favorite couple! This takes place after Riido was killed._

_This is a holiday series and will be updated at major holidays. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight._

--

Kaname was sitting in the middle of his class, thinking. It was rare for the pureblood to do so, but both teachers and his other classmates were too afraid to disturb him. Therefore, his thought process went undisturbed as the teacher droned on about chemistry.

What was our favorite pureblood pondering about? Why, Zero of course! What about Zero? Well, as Valentines Day was tomorrow, Kaname was thinking of the perfect present for the prefect.

The good old chocolates and candy? No, Zero did not like sweets that much. He would probably force himself to eat it when the pureblood was around to make Kaname happy, and Kaname wouldn't want that. He wanted to think of something that the hunter would enjoy; something that Zero would treasure.

Flowers? Well, first of all, he'd have to work very hard not to use his powers and make them wilt. But flowers suited Zero. The only bad thing was that even if Kaname did not use his powers and they lasted, flowers would naturally wilt on their own. No, flowers were not an option. There _had_ to be a more suitable way to reward his lover.

A night of passion? Well, it was an option, but it would just seem like all the other nights. He was already making love to Zero almost every night, and doing it on a special night like Valentines Day would just seem repetitive.

Would a night out in the city suffice? No, Zero was not the outgoing type. He absolutely despised being out in public so a romantic night would undoubtedly turn into a stressed one. Kaname would also likely attract unwanted attention from the vampire community, which would spoil the night of fun. No, no matter which way you looked at it, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Perhaps a walk in the moonlight would be nice. Zero would love that. Kaname could see the hunter now; his silvery-gray hair appearing white in the bright moon, pale skin that shimmered like the brightest diamonds, lilac eyes that smiled at the pureblood when Zero turned to look at him. Regrettably, although the idea was nice, Kaname had a hard time controlling himself when Zero was illuminated by the moonlight. Especially when Zero would smile at him, which in itself was rare. (Thankfully, for Zero's sake.)

Maybe the pureblood should invite the prefect to tea and cookies in the Moon Dorm. Zero would not like the idea of walking into the Moon Dorm, and the other vampires (even though they were too scared to say anything against Kaname's orders) would make Zero paranoid. And if Zero was paranoid, he would draw his gun, which in turn, would make all the vampires paranoid, which would probably lead to World War III.

Kaname sighed. There didn't seem to be anything other than making love to Zero available. He could buy a gift for Zero, such as a book on hunter charms, or one about vampires. Well, the hunter book would be a nice present, but finding a book that the hunter hadn't read would be a rather tedious task. A vampire book would lead to an argument and that would spoil the hunter's mood. Unless…

Kaname sat up suddenly, realization dawning in his eyes, drawing attention, but not really caring. He knew the perfect gift. It would bring the hunter closer to him and allow Zero to give a deeper insight to his life. It was something personal to him as well. And he could always get another one.

"Kuran-sama? Are you alright?" the teacher asked politely. The teacher felt honored to be in the presence of a pureblood, even teaching him. Many vampires would go through their entire life never meeting a pureblood because they were so rare, so the teacher thought it as a privilege.

"Sensei, May I be excused?" Kaname asked, although most purebloods would just walk out ignoring the teacher, "I do not feel so well." Forget that that was a lie, a blunt one too, his voice was firm and strong, but his tone told the teacher that it was something very important.

It was funny how one simple statement such as that one could elicit such an immediate response. Maybe because it was a pureblood saying it, or the way he said it. Regardless, the entire class erupted into respectful exclamations.

"Kaname-sama," Aido said in a rushed voice, "Are you thirsty? Do you need blood?" He pulled his sleeve back, revealing peach colored skin and offering it to the pureblood. He wasn't the only one. Many people followed suit, pulling open their collars or pulling back their sleeves.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka started, "Shall I escort you to the nurse's office?"

"There is no need for that," Kaname said politely, "I just have a headache, that's all." He waved Ruka and the other vampires away. Ever since Kaname had drunk Zero's blood, he had no desire for any others.

"Enough!" The teacher ordered, "Yes, Kuran-sama, you may be excused."

Kaname stopped on the way out and turned to the teacher, "I will not be attending class tomorrow. I have some important business to attend to."

Takuma understood what that meant, but he was the only one who did. Whenever Kaname missed class, he was sure that the pureblood was trying to woo Zero. He had seen how his childhood friend had looked at the prefect and was quite alarmed that none of the other vampires could understand the longing and want that hung in the pureblood's gaze when he looked at the hunter.

Kaname left, ignoring the confused and wondrous stares behind his back. He had to plan for tomorrow.

--

Valentines Day…

One of Zero's most _**hated**_ holidays. Forget the actual holiday itself; the fangirls were rowdy for about a week before the holiday was even here! They tried, unsuccessfully, to give the Night Class their presents. Thwarted by Zero, they still would not give up!

Zero, like Kaname, was wondering what he should give to his lover. He knew that Kaname liked simple presents and usually appreciated anything that the hunter gave him, unless it was a hunter charm. But Valentines Day was special and Zero wanted it to be between the two of them. Zero did not have as much trouble thinking up of a present as Kaname.

Of course, he would have to plan out his present too, and he had significantly more work that the pureblood did. He would have to go out to town today and buy some materials. He would also have to use some of his vampiric powers, which Kaname loved seeing Zero do. Zero would do almost anything to make the pureblood happy, unless he thought that he would become more inhuman. Being around Kaname had unexpectedly changed his behavior towards vampires in general for the better. He was able to see that not all vampires were 'bad', just as not all hunter or humans were 'good'.

Zero sighed, wondering if he should go now, or later. It would be bad if Kaname was waiting for the hunter in his room, because that might spoil the surprise. The hunter came to the conclusion that he would decide what he should buy first, run to the market tomorrow and buy the stuff and come back around the afternoon to start preparing. Zero would let his lover sleep until nightfall, and coax him into following him (God knows that Kaname can't resist doing anything if Zero asked him to) and show him then.

He was sure that Kaname would be surprised, but he wasn't sure if Kaname would enjoy it. He had already asked the chairman for his cooperation and got a rather lively 'yes'. Zero couldn't possibly do the entire thing himself. In addition to the chairman, he needed Yuuki to be able to take care of the crazy fangirls for a day. Yuuki, at first, freaked and asked why, but when Zero had told her, she also agreed with a happy 'yes'.

The hunter finished his rounds and headed back to his room. He opened his own door and blinked. Kaname was in his room all right, but he was fast asleep on his bed. It was a rare occurrence that Zero was taken aback by the lack of lust Kaname usually displayed. It was not unwanted though. Normally he would love a break from the over passionate pureblood, but not today.

Zero dropped his backpack on the chair at his table. He smiled, knowing the best way to wake up the pureblood. He half-crawled on top of Kaname, surprised that the pureblood didn't wake up. _He must've been really tired when he got here._

Zero placed his forehead on Kaname's neck and gave it a slow lick. It was the most sensitive place on Kaname's body since Zero pierced that area many times before. Kaname's eyes shot wide open in surprise and shock. Kaname gripped the hunter's shoulders and groaned, half wondering what brought up the boy's new delicious mood.

"Zero…" Kaname murmured, loving the way that the hunter's tongue was tracing up his neck. Zero rarely approached Kaname for anything; not even blood. But between them, it had become a game of hunter and prey. Ironically, Zero was the prey and Kaname was the hunter. Kaname had an unfair advantage because Zero was an ex-human. To counter that, Zero was using hunter spells to thwart Kaname in any way possible. Still, the pureblood somehow always won anyway. And every time Zero would admit it with a huff and Kaname would claim his prize.

But this advance was completely unexpected. Not unwanted, but… Kaname knew Zero was getting more comfortable with their relationship. He suspected that Zero was getting tired of being the prey all the time.

"Hi Kaname," Zero purred out the pureblood's name slowly, "What are you doing, running into someone else's dorm room snoozing?" He felt more… playful today than usual, "Kaname, make love to me."

Kaname froze for a second and wondered if Zero was on drugs or something. _Did he not get enough sleep? Did he hit his head and go crazy?_ "Zero? Are you okay…?" Bluntly, he wondered if it was something he did. He knew that he was usually over-passionate and sometimes hurt Zero, but that was just how vampires made love. Could Zero's attitude now be a result?

"You're slow, Kaname," Zero groaned, unbuttoning the pureblood's shirt, aching to touch Kaname's beautiful pale skin, "This isn't like you. Normally you'd be the one jumping all over me when I walk in the door. Maybe you need a little inspiration…"

The pureblood sucked in a sharp breath when Zero's mouth nipped his bite area.

That was the last straw. Kaname couldn't take it anymore.

The pureblood flipped Zero over, pinning the hunter to his own bed. Zero was so beautiful like this; his silver white hair flaring against the even whiter sheets; his lavender eyes glittering with anticipation and lust; his body slightly flushed and aroused; his blood flowing powerfully through his beautiful body…

It was enough to drive Kaname crazy with need. He had come here for some decent rest, but it seemed as if he was going to get a much different, much more rewarding prize.

Zero moaned slowly as Kaname nipped down the hunter's neck, sucking and licking the smooth skin there. The hunter fought to recompose himself from the squishy mess Kaname had made out of him, mainly to play, "Don't get cocky, pureblood."

"And you, my dear hunter," Kaname said, just as playfully, "should know the consequences of crossing a pureblood vampire." The said pureblood was slowly stripping the ex-human, while pinning him down with his mind. Zero was struggling against his invisible bonds.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zero asked, mentally pushing against Kaname's binds. For the first time, the hunter was winning against Kaname at his own game. With one well placed mental hunter charm, Zero successfully shattered Kaname's hold on his body. The pureblood flinched in shock and surprise when Zero flipped Kaname on his back.

"And now… it is my turn to get the prize."

"Humph, no way," Kaname said spinning Zero back into the mattress, "That was one of the simpler charms," the pureblood lied. Truthfully, that charm was one of the charms that only purebloods knew how to use. Kaname was not sure how much power Zero possessed and starting him on a weaker charm might've been insulting to the proud hunter. Besides, rendering the hunter immobile when Zero was in such delicious mood was too tempting to resist.

Zero glared and huffed, his cheeks puffing cutely. Well in Kaname's opinion it was cute. Lilac eyes flared in irritation at being taken lightly and his moonlit white skin flushed slightly to show embarrassment.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Kaname whispered seductively.

"Did you think that the fangirls would let me forget?! I've gotten sick of all the squeaking, squealing, shouting, screaming and constant work I get from my guardian duties," Zero complained, "Honestly, it's like trying to quiet dozens of banshees--"

"Is this my Valentines Day gift?" Kaname cut through the ranting effortlessly, "Well, if it is I enjoy it very much, even if it is a day early." He trailed his hand up and down the hunter's body, slowly undoing every button and zipper that prevented the pureblood from seeing the pearly white skin Zero possessed. Kaname nuzzled into the column of Zero's beautiful neck and resisted the urge to bite down.

Zero frowned in anticipation. He still hadn't gotten used to the whole 'being a vampire' thing or the 'way vampires made love'. It was much different than the way humans or hunters made love; much more violent. When Kaname had first told Zero, the hunter was slightly disgusted, but now he understood. Vampires got off on pain and bloodshed, especially from their mates. The times that Zero had to avoid the pureblood because of a paper cut…

Zero knew that Kaname would never drink from him unless the hunter specifically allowed him, but it didn't erase the paranoia that there was a pureblood at his neck. "No, it's not your gift. I felt bored and…"

"I see," Kaname said. Honestly, an excuse like that… It didn't matter though. Kaname would've probably done the same thing. "Then allow me to give you my Pre-Valentines Day gift, Zero," the pureblood purred, letting his hands roam freely on the silky smooth skin of the hunter.

Zero shut his eyes tightly, his body arching up to press against the pureblood. God, he _loved _it when Kaname did that. Kaname exhaled slowly, grinding their arousals together. His body jumped to a whole new level of arousal as Zero gave out a groan of impatience.

"My pureblood pride won't allow it," Kaname whispered his voice dripping sex; "You cannot top me."

"Damn pride," Zero murmured slowly, "You're too arrogant."

The pureblood chuckled and said, "Who knows. One day, you might be worthy enough to top me. But at your current state, I do the work. You just sit back and relax…"

"Who can relax when--?!" Zero stopped abruptly as Kaname slid his already slick fingers into his entrance. _Typical; _the pureblood was prepared when he entered Zero's room.

The hunter moaned slowly when Kaname probed his fingers around, trying to find the area that would drive the hunter crazy. The pureblood smiled into Zero's skin as he found it. Zero trembled in pleasure underneath him. _God…_ Didn't Zero know how much his reactions fueled Kaname's desires? Kaname covered Zero's erection in his mouth and began to draw quickly while pushing abusively into the hunter's prostrate.

Zero could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven. He gripped the sheets under himself tightly and moaned, his hips automatically jerking up deeper into the warm moist cavern of Kaname's mouth. Kaname went deeper but then suddenly withdrew, leaving Zero aroused and very frustrated.

"Kaname, you little-" Zero started, but stopped when Kaname was looking at his body. The hunter flushed scarlet and Kaname began undressing himself. The pureblood threw his shirt and pants aside, his eyes trailing up Zero's beautiful body.

Kaname laced his clean hand with Zero and used his other hand to support his weight. As far as he could tell, the hunter was ready for this. He slid in without much trouble and stopped, watching Zero's face for any sign of discomfort or pain. When he didn't see either of them, Kaname started moving, slowly and carefully.

Zero pressed back, his arousal brushing against Kaname's stomach. Kaname had taken him so many times before, but each time was an experience of its own. His body welcomed Kaname without much trouble, but Zero still felt the thrill that shot through him at the thought of Kaname being so close to him. Zero gripped Kaname's hand tightly when Kaname brushed against the pleasure spot inside him and pulled the brunette down to his level.

Kaname had to support himself with his elbow to keep from collapsing on Zero. The boy was so unbelievably sensitive, so pure, so tight, and so demanding at the same time. Didn't Zero know that Kaname would do anything for him? Didn't Zero know that Kaname couldn't resist the unexplainable lure in the hunter's voice when Zero spoke? Didn't Zero know that Kaname was helpless against the boy's love and caring nature?

Zero was the only thing that Kaname could touch without dirtying it. The hunter's light was too powerful; it had already begun to purify the pureblood's dark and tainted life. Yuuki he had to be careful around. She was a flower in need of protection, but Zero had no such limitations. Kaname could not compare Zero to a flower; he was more sublime than any flower, purer than any gem; perfect.

Kaname may have been higher class in the social hierarchy of the Vampire World, but he was so easily controlled by this silver haired beauty. Zero had more power over him than anyone else in the world. If Zero truly wished something, then Kaname would do _anything_ and _everything_ to get it. That was a pureblood's love.

Kaname lowered his head as Zero wished. The pureblood didn't care if it was degrading to his pride anymore. He used to, but Kaname had learned that his pride meant so little to this hunter that controlled his life. But Zero did something that Kaname didn't quite expect.

He kissed him.

Slowly, carefully, firm, demanding, powerfully and burning… Kaname felt so many different emotions, while Zero's mouth moved against his. The gesture of warmth filled him with so much happiness that it was nearly overflowing. Their bodies continued to move, faster and harder as the kiss continued. Zero broke the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure, "Ahhhh _Kaname_!"

Kaname moaned out Zero's name slowly, watching Zero try to contain his screams from the mind blowing pleasure. _Oh god—_He couldn't stand it. Zero's body was pressed warmly against him; Zero's blood flowing … It was all the pureblood could think of at the moment.

Kaname licked the skin at Zero's bite area and the hunter exposed his neck a little more as an invitation. Kaname deliberately exposed his neck to the hunter as he leaned over to bite. Kaname's eyes glittered like rubies and Zero's sparkled like amethysts. The pureblood bit carefully as he moved quicker into Zero's body and the hunter groaned, sinking his sharp little fangs into the soft skin of Kaname's neck.

Zero trembled, feeling close to the edge as Kaname pushed into his body harder and faster. He felt dizzy with pleasure, weak from blood loss but, at the same time, strong from the amount of blood he was receiving from Kaname. Zero gripped the pureblood's hair and hand tightly, releasing all over their stomachs.

Kaname was in an equal amount of pleasure and pain. He pulled back, just to watch Zero's face as he climaxed and came as well, pouring his warm seed into Zero's body.

Both vampires were panting hard, but Zero recovered faster than Kaname. The hunter brought their lips together in a bloody harsh kiss. Kaname opened his mouth eagerly to welcome the hunter's intrusion. The heated kiss lasted for a bit but then Zero broke away, sighing into the white sheets of his bed.

Kaname sighed too, but it was in a contented manner. Zero's attitude and request had put him in a good mood. He looked deviously at the hunter and murmured, "I'm ready for a second round. You up for it?"

Zero shifted slightly to face the pureblood and found out that Kaname was still inside him, "I'm okay with that."

"Great," Kaname purred and moved both of them to his grand bed in the Moon Dorm. Zero had gotten used to Kaname transporting both of them back and forth between rooms; he just wished that Kaname would _put on some clothes_ before he moved them.

--

Kaname wasn't done with him until late morning the next day. Zero had figured that he might as well forget about his gift. He needed time and it seemed that the horny pureblood wasn't going to give him any. Zero fell asleep having released multiple times due to Kaname's actions.

Kaname was tired too. It had been a while since Zero had allowed Kaname to do whatever he wanted to his body. And it had been incredible.

The pureblood sat up, brushing the bangs out of Zero's exhausted face. He had to wrap his Valentines Day gift. He stood up and froze when Zero shifted behind him.

"Kaname?" Zero mumbled sitting up slightly. The sheet slid off the hunter's sunlit kissed skin and Kaname let his eyes wander. "Come back to bed. It's cold without you," Zero mumbled, blushing slightly and looking away. The lack of sleep was making him saying foolish things.

Kaname picked up a small black book and handed it to Zero. The hunter looked up when he saw the book being stuffed under his nose.

"Happy Valentines Day, Zero," Kaname said, slipping back into the bed and snuggling beside the silver haired boy, "Open it."

The hunter marveled at the black covering and opened the book, unclasping the book. He read the first page:

--

_December 14_

_Takuma gave me this book as an early Christmas gift. I guess he thought that I would like it. Honestly, what am I going to write in here? Maybe this'll be my diary for all of my interactions with Zero. God, I swear he's gotten really cute._

_December 16_

_Today was an okay day. Not like yesterday where I had to go to the Vampire Council to clear up a ton of stuff that Riido left behind. I am waiting for class to start again. I can't stop thinking about Zero. I look out the window to try and spot him._

_Ah! There he is. He looks as beautiful as he always does. The moonlight really brings out the paleness of his skin and the silky silver hair. He looks like he's in pain and it hurts me too. I have to remember to go to him later. _

_December 17_

_Zero was so beautiful today. I am watching him sleep as I write this entry. His face is relaxed in sleep and he seems tired. We made love today too and Zero wasn't as eager as he usually is. I wonder if something happened to him. Maybe he isn't feeling well._

_December 18_

_I was right. _

_Zero was sick. I can't believe I didn't notice it! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I saw the signs but didn't do anything about them. He's in my room right now sleeping on my bed with a fever. I guess he's more human than I thought him to be. I can't remember the last time I got sick. It was probably a long time ago._

_I'm watching his unusually pale skin pale even more. I have to heal him! But giving him blood wouldn't be a good idea. I don't know how his body would react to vampire blood in this situation._

_Maybe I'll just stay with him until he gets better._

_December 20_

_Zero is finally feeling better. Yay! His face has regained some color even though he still sleeps a lot. Kross wanted Zero to be removed to the infirmary but I refused. I can't sleep properly unless Zero is next to me. Besides it's partially my fault that he's sick._

_Zero really is beautiful. His hair is fanning against my pillow and he's curled up against my sheets. His face is relaxed and he's slumbering quietly. If I get in my bed now, I know it'll be warm. Zero warms it for me. I'd never want to get out of bed._

_Time to sleep. I have to make it up to Zero tomorrow._

_--_

Zero flushed as he finished the first page. He looked up into Kaname's smirking face. He mumbled an embarrassed, "Thanks."

Kaname smiled, happy that his gift was well received. The flush in Zero's face just made the silver haired man all the more adorable. The pureblood couldn't help but wrap both arms around the boy in a hug.

Zero smiled gently, his form softening. He returned the hug and smiled at the diary. _Kaname had trusted him with something this important. Kaname had poured his heart out to him. Kaname had allowed him to see a personal part of his life that no one had ever seen before._ This made the hunter feel special.

"I was going to make you Valentines Day dinner," Zero started, "But as you can see we got a little distracted. So I'll give this to you instead." Zero pushed the pureblood away reluctantly and tapped into his vampire powers gently and grew some silver vines with white roses. The hunter plucked a few and gave the banquet to Kaname, smiling. "Sorry, this is all I can do right now."

Kaname took the banquet and smiled, "I love it. Zero you know I'd love anything that you gave me. Especially if you use your powers for me." The pureblood sniffed the flowers, loving the scent of Zero on them. Kaname had learned that Zero's flowers didn't wilt unless something was wrong with Zero. Kaname lay next to Zero enjoying the scent and aura that the silver one gave off.

Zero blushed and closed his eyes, placing an arm around Kaname's body. Kaname did the same still clutching the roses that Zero gave him. The diary fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Both had fallen asleep on the bed.

They didn't need chocolates or candy to make them happy; each other was more than enough.

The diary opened to the last entry:

_February 13_

_I have decided to give this book to the one I love the most in the world. Zero, please take care of this little book, that I've poured all my feelings for you into. I'm sure you feel the same way for me as I do for you. Our love will surpass all obstacles. _

_Zero, I love you._

_Kaname_

_­_

Happy Valentines Day!

--

A/N: It's a day late, I know. But at least I got it out, right?

Read and review; as always!


	3. White's Day: A Thousand Cranes

_**White's Day: A Thousand Cranes**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Here's one for White's Day. March 14! _

_Sometimes when I reread my works, I ask myself, did I really write this? Maybe it's proof that my muse did it and not me. _

_Oh well, Read and review!_

_There is a lemon as always._

* * *

White…

Purity; beauty; power; gentleness…

And love.

It was different from deep passionate red, different from calm deep blue, different from pure beautiful gold, and different from shining bright silver. White was untainted, unlike powerful black.

Zero was the brightest shade of white that Kaname had ever seen. And Kaname was the darkest shade of black the pureblood had ever known. But they worked together, despite the fact that they were opposites in every way, like yin and yang.

Peace…

--

Zero slept, nude, on Kaname's grand bed. His face was relaxed in peaceful slumber, his long eyelashes brushing against the pale cheek, his god-like chest raising and falling with every gentle breath the hunter took. Kaname lay beside the boy, wondering why he had ever hated Zero. Was it because he was jealous that Yuuki felt more attached to the ex-human than he did? Was it because he felt that Zero had paid more attention to Yuuki than he had to him? Was her love due to the fact that she could see the beauty that lay sleeping inside the boy so clearly?

At one time, Yuuki had asked him if he had trusted Zero. His answer at that time was, 'No.'

But now…?

There was no one else in the world he trusted more. He could trust Zero with every secret on the Earth and the hunter would not breathe a word of it. He could entrust the hunter with his love and Zero would hold it close, protecting it for as long as he lived.

He would willingly spend eternity with this boy.

--

White…

Zero woke to see a lot of it. He tried to shift his head and get up, but he felt as if he was glued down to the sheets. His whole body was sore and he fought to shift his gaze and managed to do so after several tries.

He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. For a minute he was going to panic but he felt something… a light pressure on his arms.

Yuuki…

She was sleeping on his right arm, her face etched with worry and discomfort. Next to her was a box. Zero would've raised his head to wonder what was in the box until he realized that his other hand was trapped in his lover's hands.

Kaname…

The two most precious people in his life were here with him. Where ever he was, he was safe.

Zero relaxed but still felt slightly confused. Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was… the feast in the Moon Dorm. To celebrate someone's birthday… Then he felt pain and nothing… What happened?

There was a box next to Kaname too. What were they doing? Zero desperately wanted to get up, but he couldn't. He was weighed down by the two.

Zero tried to tell them to get off, but found that he couldn't speak. What happened to him? His eyes went wide in shock. He was able to shift his hand slightly and Kaname woke.

Kaname stared at him as if he couldn't believe it, and then threw his arms around Zero, waking Yuuki who did the same.

Zero, completely trapped between the two people he loved more than anything on the Earth, was bewildered.

"Zero how are you feeling?" Yuuki asked.

Zero opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again when he found he couldn't. Instead he shook his head and traced on the white blanket with his hand.

'_I feel okay, but what happened?'_

Kaname's eyes widened. Zero couldn't speak?! Was that what his lover was trying to tell him? He was able to read the letters that Zero traced out on the sheet. He relaxed, knowing that Zero wasn't in pain anymore.

"You don't remember? Someone drugged your food. They poisoned you with a powerful toxin that affects vampires," Kaname shook his head still not quite believing that Zero was alive, talking to them. Well, not talking but…

_Oh…_

Zero remembered a burning pain in his chest before he had passed out. The hunter sighed and motioned for someone to bring him a sheet of paper and a pencil. Yuuki brought him one. He wrote down some words and handed the paper to Kaname.

'_What's in that box?_'

Kaname gestured to the boxes next to himself and Zero nodded stiffly. Kaname tipped it over and paper flew out. Brightly colored, different sized paper. All of them were in the shape of a square.

Yuuki tipped the box next to herself over and different colored origami cranes fluttered out. Zero blinked as he realized there was a lot. At least two hundred.

The look on Zero's face made Kaname chuckle and smile. Both occupants in the room turned to him. He picked up one of the sheets of paper that Zero caught and began folding. Perfectly, carefully, and full of love.

Zero's eyes brightened as he saw the tiny crane resting in Kaname's palm. Kaname put the crane on Zero's chest where the hunter could see it. He turned away from the hunter to look at the wilting flowers next to Zero's bed. It was the bouquet that Zero had given him on Valentines Day.

The flowers looked a little healthier than they did a few days ago. The flowers didn't need water; they fed off Zero's energy. And since the ex-human had been sick, the flowers wilted and begun to flake off.

Now that Zero was awake, the flowers had begun to re-bloom, although they still looked pretty sick.

Kaname turned back and realized that Yuuki was gone. She probably went to go fetch the rest of the Night Class members. Kaname looked down at Zero who gave the pureblood a rare smile.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said softly, "I didn't know that someone had poisoned you." The pureblood felt… responsible for Zero's health. Zero was in Kaname's territory at the time he was poisoned and he was poisoned by vampire hands. Kaname knew this because Zero was the only one who got sick and the only ones who had access to the wine that was served at the party was the group of vampires serving.

Zero shook his head in a 'forget it' manner and Kaname half-smiled. Zero was always like this, kind, gentle and compassionate. Kaname's eyes watered. _Stupid tears…Zero was okay so there was no need to get all emotional. Why was he crying?!_ Kaname hastily whipped his tears on his jacket, roughly and hard in attempt to stop the forbidden tears with pain from the friction of his jacket.

Zero reached up, placing a hand on Kaname's jacket. The pureblood froze, lowering his sleeve so the hunter could see his rapidly healing friction burn marks. Zero pulled Kaname's arm weakly and Kaname complied, moving so that he was sobbing in Zero's warm chest.

A pile of nobles crowded around the door. Kaname could sense them, but he couldn't seem to stop crying in Zero's chest. He kept reminding himself that Zero was okay, Zero was alive, and Zero didn't blame him for this. He had too many flashbacks of the deathly pale hunter lying on the floor collapsed.

Zero gripped the pureblood closer to his chest. He stroked Kaname's hair, closing his eyes. He saw that the nobles were outside his door, but he didn't care. They knew about their relationship and Zero knew that they wouldn't think any less of the pureblood.

Yuuki watched the two with a smile. She had long known their attraction for each other.

Aido knew too, but that didn't stop him from being jealous. He wanted to be the one to comfort Kaname. It was clear that Kaname didn't want anyone but Zero though.

Ruka felt the same way as Aido. But she had realized that Kaname would never be hers. At first she thought she had lost to Kross Yuuki but when she found out about the two, she was shocked. Then she remembered the way that the two would look at each other in public, full of passion and longing. She realized that it wasn't Yuuki she had lost to, but a vampire hunter, Kiriyu Zero.

Kain saw it coming along with Takuma. Kain saw the intense hate that had gradually transformed into love. Takuma expected the outcome. Who knew reading so much manga could allow you to see so deeply into others relationships?

Seiren knew, and didn't really care. She would not speak a word of it.

Rima and Shiki knew it was coming. They could see the intense attraction.

Zero cradled the crying pureblood; slowly and carefully. He motioned for them to come in and Yuuki pushed the nobles in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kaname calmed down, slowly inhaling his lover's scent. It was wonderful, being held by Zero this way. He deliberately stayed that way for a while before pulling away. Zero helped him up and turned to the nobles.

"Zero," Takuma started, breaking the tense atmosphere that had developed, "how are you feeling?"

"Kiriyu," Rima joined in, following Takuma's lead, "would you like something to drink?"

Zero shook his head. He still couldn't speak which was probably a counter effect of the toxin still running amok through his system. Aido's eyes widened when he realized that Zero couldn't speak.

"Kiriyu…" he said softly. He looked at the pile of cranes around his bed and then at the paper that was by Kaname. "What is all this?"

"Oh," Yuuki said, "Do you know the story of the _Thousand Cranes_?"

"Huh?"

Takuma smiled and explained, "There is a legend that if you fold one thousand paper cranes, one wish will be granted by God."

"I see," Aido said, "So whose wish is it?"

"Mine," Kaname spoke softly, "Yuuki showed me how to start and I want to finish it." He smiled at his progress.

"We'll help you, Kaname-sama," Ruka said. She might not have liked Zero, but if Kaname wanted to do something for him, then she would help anyway she could. She picked up a sheet of paper, but it was taken away by Kaname who shook his head.

"Thank you," Kaname said, folding the crane. "But as it is my wish, I wish to complete it by myself." He placed the finished crane into the box that held the others. Takuma picked up the cranes that were on Zero's bed and placed them gently back into the box that held the others. Aido picked up the paper and placed it in the other box.

"We understand, Kaname-sama," Takuma said gently, "I hope you feel better soon, Zero."

Zero nodded and watched as Kaname folded another and placed it in the box.

--

Three hundred…

Three hundred cranes were completed. Zero was still fighting the toxin and he was currently weak and passed out on his bed. Kaname remained by his side through the nights, folding cranes.

--

Four hundred…

Four hundred cranes. Kaname had fallen asleep by Zero's bed. The pureblood had not rested for a while. The blue crane fluttered down from the pureblood's snoozing hand to Zero's white blanket. Zero had his arm covering Kaname's body, holding a blanket to the pureblood's body to keep him warm.

It was such a sweet scene, that when the nobles and Kross visited, they didn't have the heart to wake either.

--

Five hundred…

Kaname had passed the five hundred mark. Finally after many folds and mess-ups from stubborn pieces of paper. He vowed to Zero that he never wanted to see a paper crane again after he was done, but Zero knew that Kaname would do anything to help him.

Even fold flimsy square papers.

--

Six hundred…

Zero seemed to be doing better these days, even though he still couldn't speak. He ate a little more than usual and didn't need the machine to provide him with fresh blood. Kaname insisted it was because of the cranes magic and Zero shrugged, allowing Kaname what he wanted to think.

--

Seven hundred…

Zero's condition turned for the worse. He was hooked up to the machine that helped him breathe because he wasn't capable of doing it himself. He needed constant blood transfusions.

Kaname sat by his side through the whole thing, folding cranes.

--

Eight hundred…

Zero woke up, feeling quite under the weather. He saw the boxes of cranes on his hospital table and couldn't help but feel grateful to the pureblood. He pushed his white covers aside and whispered, "Kaname."

Kaname looked up from the eight-hundred-sixty-ninth crane and broke into a wide smile filled with joy.

--

Nine hundred…

Kaname was persistent. Even though Zero's system had effectively fought off the poison and the hunter was already back at the academy, Kaname continued to fold cranes. He was so close to his goal of a thousand that he didn't want to give up.

"You're still folding those things?" Zero asked, walking into Kaname's room where the pureblood was at his desk with piles and piles of cranes. "I'm already better."

"I know," Kaname said, looking up to smile at his lover, "But I'm so close."

Zero shrugged and looked at the silver roses in full bloom next to the pureblood. He had given Kaname that bouquet on Valentines Day. The flowers seemed to sparkle with joy.

The hunter flopped down on Kaname's bed and said, "Whatever." He pulled out Kaname's diary and reread it. He never got tired of it.

--

One thousand…

The one-thousandth crane was finally completed. Kaname held up the white crane and made a wish as Yuuki had instructed him to. Zero watched as Kaname placed the last crane on top of his desk and threw up his hands stretching. His eyes were sore from looking at the colored paper and his fingers hurt from trying to be gentle while folding. If he used too much force, the paper would tear and then he would have to start all over again. The simplist tasks were often hardest for the pureblood and he was tempted to use his powers. But if he had, he felt as if he was cheating both himself and the hunter. So he bore the pain and strain folding each crane slowly and carefully; the human way.

Kaname stood up and walked over to Zero who was lying on his bed.

"I'm finished love," Kaname whispered.

"Congratulations," Zero said half sarcastic. He really didn't know why Kaname insisted on doing this. "And what did you wish for?"

"If I tell, it won't come true," Kaname said, nibbling on Zero's neck. The hunter didn't protest, but didn't react either. The hunter merely closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Aren't you going to reward me?" the pureblood pouted, "I did this for you."

Zero smirked and turned around to face the pureblood, "Alright, alright, Thank you, Kaname."

"Zero," Kaname whined, "I want more than just a 'thank you'." He stuck out his lower lip like a child. Zero laughed and said, "What would the other nobles say if they say their pureblood leader now?"

Kaname crossed his arms childishly and said, "You know I wouldn't act like this unless you were the only one who saw it. Besides, if you were in the room, I doubt they'd care. I know I wouldn't care what they thought."

"Why's that?" Zero asked sliding both arms around the pureblood in a loving manner, "I would have thought that you'd want to know your friends opinion of yourself, you arrogant git."

"To me," Kaname said, lying next to Zero, "your opinion is most important." He unbuttoned the hunter's uniform, a sign to Zero that Kaname wanted to take him. Or maybe he wanted to play a bit.

"Kaname," Zero whispered, pulling the pureblood closer. Kaname's hands pulled the shirt open and Zero shivered from cold. The pureblood placed his head on Zero's collarbone and whispered.

"I thought I lost you."

Those words made Zero freeze in place. Kaname was still worried about that? He still felt so much guilt from that? Was that why Kaname pushed himself to finish one thousand paper cranes? Because he felt guilty?

And yet…

And yet Zero loved him for it. That determination was the reason Zero had fallen for him. Zero wanted Kaname to move past that and the only way would be…

"Kaname," Zero moaned, "touch me."

Kaname froze as well. Was this a test that his lover had asked of him?

"Kaname," Zero repeated, "can you feel me?" Zero laced their hands together and placed the back of the pureblood against his cheek, "Can you see how much," he let his fangs elongate brushing against the smooth skin of Kaname's hand, watching the pureblood shudder, "I want you? Kaname…?" He purred trailing off suggestively.

The pureblood backed away, stunned. What happened to his Zero? Why was he acting like this? Not that Kaname really minded but the proud hunter had suddenly turned seductive.

"Kaname…" Zero purred, "Take me. Touch me." He panted falling back helplessly against the bad, "I know you want to."

Kaname wanted to. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to. He wanted to make Zero feel the most intense pleasure that he would ever experience. He wanted to screw Zero until he couldn't walk anymore. Zero was his drug.

"Zero, Zero," Kaname whimpered helplessly, "I want to. You know I do."

"Then why?" Zero asked, "Why are you holding back?"

"Do you want me?"

Zero's reply was immediate. "Yes," He blinked at his thoughtless response and continued, "I want you, Kaname." He could feel a blush creep slowly onto his face.

"Zero," Kaname murmured softly. He brought the boy up so that Zero was half kneeling, his face in the pureblood's chest, "Zero… I love you, Zero." He buried his face into Zero's hair, inhaling, and attempting to hide the tears that were falling. He allowed Zero to remove his clothes, cherishing the feeling of Zero's hands brushing against his skin.

Zero smiled feeling warmth rise in his chest. He slid both hands around Kaname's back and pressed his face closer to the pureblood's chest. Every time Kaname said that, his body would heat up in pleasure. He longed to return the three words but knew that he would be giving a part of himself away; a fraction of himself he sure about yet.

Kaname yearned to hear those three words from Zero's lips. But he didn't want Zero to force himself into accepting something that he wasn't ready mentally yet. So the pureblood waited. He would wait forever if need be. But that smiled that graced the hunter's lips when Kaname said those words were enough of a conformation for him.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered, pushing the hunter onto his back. He trailed his lips over every part of Zero's creamy moon-pale neck and moved down to the sun-kissed body, basking in his lover's gasps and moans. Kaname took a quick peek at Zero's face while tracing his skilled tongue over the hunter's nipple. Zero threw his head back, fighting down a moan but unable to hold it down completely. It escaped as a soft gasp.

"Hmmmm," Zero whimpered when Kaname stopped, "Kaname, why did you--" He broke off with a gasp as he felt his pants being removed and a finger tracing his entrance.

Pain crossed his body for a full minute, and then pleasure took over as Kaname let a finger slip in. The hunter was paralyzed with the amount of pleasure and the love in Kaname's gaze as the pureblood caught his eyes. Zero moved both hands until he was cupping Kaname's face tenderly. He brought their lips together just as Kaname entered him.

"Ngh!"

Kaname felt slightly guilty that he didn't properly prepare his beautiful lover, but he couldn't take it. To have Zero, to claim Zero, to be with the hunter for an eternity; these were all of his desires. But that wasn't what Kaname had wished for.

The pureblood turned his head, loving the feeling of Zero playing with his hair. He let Zero adjust before slipping in and out slowly.

Zero's body tightened and then relaxed. Pleasure traveled in waves, causing him to arch his back and moan out his assaulter's name. His moans turned to screams as Kaname found his prostrate and repeatedly brushed against it.

Kaname's emotions were in a fierce battle of domination. This creature that had completely captivated his heart, his body, his soul was the reason he was so aroused. He felt Zero's body squeeze and watched as the hunter screamed out his name for the world to hear. It was too much for Kaname's already very aroused body to handle. He came hard, riding out the orgasm, and watched as Zero released right after him.

Kaname panted, loving the feeling of Zero's elixir smearing across his stomach. He leaned down when he had caught his breath and licked some of it off. Zero watched as Kaname licked his semen off his stomach and blushed deep scarlet.

"Waste not," Kaname whispered mischievously.

"Unbelievable," Zero groaned, "You're already ready for a second round? I can't take anymore. It was too much for me." Zero attempted to get up, but only managed to sit up, "Kaname, can you get out of me?"

Kaname hugged Zero, not moving. "I don't want to," he whispered, placing his head on one of Zero's strong shoulders, "It feels comfortable."

Zero sighed and placed a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a white ribbon and placed it around Kaname's neck. He tied it, not too loose, but not too tight.

Kaname froze momentarily, but relaxed as he felt Zero's warm touch upon his neck. The pureblood pulled out a red string and tied Zero's wrist to his own.

"We can never be separated," the pureblood murmured, "I love you Zero."

Zero's eyes softened, "I love you too…"

Behind both boys, on Kaname's desk, the thousandth crane seemed to flutter in the nonexistent wind.

_A wish was granted…_

_**Happy St. White's Day…**_

* * *

_A/N: So? How was it? Read and review!_


	4. Summer Vacation: At the Beach

**_Summer Vacation_**

--

A/N: _It's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy with SAT prep and other stuff. _

_--_

"They're like a bunch of barnacles," Zero commented, absentmindedly, referring to the group of nobles behind them.

Kaname chuckled good-naturally and said, "Perhaps, but the more the merrier right?" He was holding a small bag in his hands and Zero was holding a bigger one. Each of the nobles behind them was holding a bag as well.

"Zero! Kaname-sempai! If you don't hurry we're going to leave you!" Yuuki called up front.

"Ah- we're coming!" Zero said blinking away from the harsh sunlight on his vampiric senses. Kaname flinched as they stood outside in the sun and the nobles winced.

It was a bright sunny morning. The Chairman had suggested that they go to the beach. Yuuki immediately agreed and somehow dragged Zero into going too. With Zero going, there was no way that Kaname would stay behind, even if that meant he would have to stay in the sun all day. And with Kaname going, the nobles of the Night Class insisted as well.

Of course, it took a little persuasion on Kaname's part to prevent the nobles from carrying his bag for him. Since Zero carried his own, Kaname felt that he should do the same.

"It's hot," Aido complained, "Kain isn't it hot?"

"Not really," the noble replied. Kain controlled fire after all; a little bit of heat wasn't going to bother him too much. However, because he was also a vampire, too much UV exposure would lead to problems.

Kross was waiting by his car. Since all the nobles had come as well, they were taking two cars.

"Hurry, hurry! Or we won't get a good spot!" the Chairman cried. Zero sighed and looked at Yuuki.

"So are we going, or what?" he asked. Yuuki laughed and said, "Of course!"

"Seating arrangements?" Zero asked, knowing that Kross had decided on something. He always did, or the nobles would end up bickering with each other.

"Since I'm driving, I want my adorable daughter by my side!" Kross said cheerfully, "And my adorable son will be in my car as well!"

Zero sighed and said, "Whatever."

Opening the door to the front seat, Yuuki climbed in and buckled up. Zero opened the door to the back seat and climbed in as well.

Kaname adamantly sat next to Zero, smiling at the silver haired boy. Zero, totally expecting that, sighed and placed a hand on Kaname's thigh. Kaname eagerly leaned into the hunter's touch and closed his eyes, feeling weak and dizzy, but happy.

The blond haired, green eyed noble resisted a wide smile, while Aido and Ruka frowned but didn't say anything, kind of marveling at the happiness of their pureblood leader.

"Next to Kaname-kun will be Aido-kun!" The Chariman said happily.

Ruka shot a nasty look to Aido and the blond haired boy scrambled into the car, as if he was afraid someone would take the spot before him. Kaname shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the proximity, a little closer to Zero. The hunter raised his eyebrow but didn't argue.

"The rest go in the other car!" Kross said happily. Shiki, Ruka, Kain and Takuma piled into the slightly larger van. Rima had not come, claiming that she had work to do.

"Why am I doing this?!" Yagari yelled from the driver's seat in the other car. He was fully aware that none of the nobles would hurt him, but escorting vampires to the beach did not agree with his hunter senses.

"Awwww, come on! Do it for me?" Kross begged. The master hunter twitched, wanting nothing more to throttle him. Takuma sweatdropped and sat in the front seat.

"Now, now," Takuma said trying to be the peacemaker, "Today is supposed to be fun, right?"

"I don't want to hear that from you, vampire," Yagari grumbled while starting the car. As long as they didn't start using their powers in the car, he was fine with this.

Kross started the car and they were off.

--

The three occupants in the back seat were silent. Kain was looking out the window, Shiki was yawning and Ruka was absentmindedly wondered what her beloved Kaname–sama was doing.

And Takuma…

"The weather is nice today huh?" Takuma said cheerfully.

Yagari grunted, not liking the fact that he was surrounded by vampires.

"How is your job going?" Takuma asked cheerfully, not fazed by Yagari's lack of answer.

The master hunter grunted again.

"Today really is a great day to go to the beach! Yuuki-chan sure has good tastes," Takuma commented.

Another grunt.

"How are you doing today?"

Another grunt.

"I know! We should all sit by each other and read manga!" Takuma said cheerfully.

Yagari mentally groaned.

--

"How are you doing, Kaname-sempai? You don't look so good," Yuuki said, glancing back at the pureblood.

"I'm fine," Kaname replied, "Just a little sleepy…" He leaned on Zero's shoulder and Zero blinked. Aido looked envious.

"It's still 'night' for you! Of course you'd be sleepy!" Yuuki laughed.

Kaname murmured something and shifted his head higher on Zero's neck. Zero nodded and placed the back of his hand on Kaname's hair, pulling him as close as the seat belt would allow.

Aido gaped as Kaname sank his fangs into the soft flesh of Zero's neck. Zero winced, but didn't pull away as Kaname began to drink slowly.

Kross smiled and looked back, "Don't get blood on the seats please."

Kaname wasn't paying attention. His senses and body was being overwhelmed with Zero's blood. Zero sighed heavily and shifted so Kaname could have better access.

"CHARIMAN, THE CAR!!!!!" Both Yuuki and Aido yelled.

--

All in all, they made it safely to the beach. Aido got three centuries shaved off his life in fright and Yagari was ready to blow something up, but everyone was okay.

Yuuki and Zero set up the large umbrellas as Kaname set out the blankets. The nobles scrambled to help unpack everything and soon everyone was relaxing. At least, until Kross pulled out a pair of swimming trunks with yellow smiley faces on them and handed it to Yagari.

Zero was under one of the big umbrellas, both hands behind his head and knees propped up. The hunter closed his eyes, tired of watching the other nobles set up their own private spots.

"Mind if I join you?"

Zero blinked as Kaname came into his view. He placed both legs down and shook his head, removing both hands behind his head as well.

Kaname beamed and flopped next to Zero, making sure to avoid moving the umbrella. The sand felt warm under his skin and Zero's presence always made him calm. He was getting sleepy again.

Both Aido and Ruka sat down next to the resting pureblood and looked at Zero. Zero didn't say anything.

"You make him happy," Aido pointed out calmly. There was a tone of jealousy in his voice, "I could never make him smile like that."

Zero shrugged, but didn't get up. Kaname had slung his arm around his waist and was fast asleep. The calm sounds of the sea and Zero's presence was a perfect lullaby.

"He trusts you," Ruka added, just as calmly, "Why you?"

"I have no idea," Zero frowned, "Ask him yourself."

"…" Aido and Ruka both looked at Zero in awe.

"What?"

"Surely, you haven't forgotten your status?" Aido asked rudely, "You should feel some sort of power from him. A pureblood is the highest form of a vampire after all."

Zero stiffened. His eyes flashed, but he didn't argue back.

Kaname felt Zero's distress through his aura and woke immediately. He sat up right away and looked around for the threat. Not spotting any, he glanced at Zero, puzzled.

Zero blinked at Kaname, wondering what happened. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but its fine," Kaname said stifling a yawn, running his hands through his hair. He glanced at Aido and Ruka and motioned for them to leave. Both nobles left immediately and Kaname placed his head on Zero's chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath his ear and sighing contentedly.

"Did I wear you out last night?" Zero asked quietly, placing one hand on the pureblood's cheek. He felt guilty about it, but at the same time, Kaname always left him sore and hurting the next day. Kaname eagerly leaned into it and replied, "You did actually. I wasn't aware I could feel this out of it and worn out."

Zero chuckled. Usually it would be the other way around but today… Let's just say there was a reason why Kaname drank his blood.

--

Kaname flopped onto the hotel bed, still sleepy. It was already the afternoon, but not quite sunset yet. He was tired and happy.

The pureblood had slept most of the day. The lingering ache from Zero's actions yesterday had mostly healed due to his pure blood. The only reason it took this long… well… foreplay yesterday had included the Bloody Rose, a pineapple and a bunch of cherries.

Normally, he was quite apprehensive when the Bloody Rose was aimed at him. He was a pureblood after all; any hunter's weapon would make him nervous; even if it was pointed at him by his lover and without an intention to fire.

Yesterday he actually aimed it at himself and fired. He had never gotten nicked by it before and he wanted to feel it. Needless to say, it had hurt.

The look on Zero and the noble's faces were priceless. Zero had completely freaked out when he heard his gun go off when he was reading near the fireplace. The nobles were chatting quietly next to him. When the gun went off, both Aido and Ruka had shot out of their seats and stared at Zero, as if accusing him. Then the smell of Kaname's pure blood had wafted down the stairs and everyone had scrambled upstairs.

Kaname was sitting in bed, a look of wonder plastered on his face as he watched blood swell and explode onto the mattress from his wrist. It was only a nick, but it had hurt.

A smile spread across Kaname's face as he recalled Zero's explosive reaction. Then his lover's face when Kaname had offered Zero his blood when the nobles had left.

And it all went downhill from there…

"Hey."

Zero's presence distracted Kaname out of his thoughts. Kaname faced Zero with a smile, just as Zero placed his head on Kaname's chest. The hunter returned the smile and placed one hand on the pureblood's wrist. Kaname placed one hand behind Zero's head and brought the hunter closer.

The hunter sighed, pulling reluctantly away from Kaname and pulling his shirt off his body. He gave a groan of relief as the cool air hit his body, sweat vanishing into the cool air, turning his moist body dry. At least, he _was_ dry for a second.

Kaname leaned up, and ran his tongue across the sweaty back of his lover. Zero shivered in delicious anticipation.

The pureblood pulled Zero down on the bed and the hunter sat on the material obediently, glancing behind him at Kaname. Smiling, the brunette managed to catch Zero in a kiss just as the hunter had turned around. Breaking it, Zero was pushed roughly onto the bed as Kaname licked and savored the taste of his lover's skin.

Zero leaned into Kaname's touch, but didn't speak. He never had to. Kaname always knew.

Kaname stopped and looked into Zero's face. The hunter was peacefully relaxed sinking into sleep softly. Well, the pureblood still needed to pay him back for yesterday.

Brushing lightly against the fabric of Zero's pants, the pureblood ran his tongue over Zero's bite area. The hunter's eyes shot wide open, half glazed in pleasure and half angry. He shot a menacing glare to his lover and pursed his lips, but said nothing. Anything he said at this point, Kaname would be hell bent on making it sound perverted. That was one of the bad things about talking while making love. Kaname always had a gift with words.

Although Zero couldn't hold back a moan as Kaname kneaded the skin on his neck between his teeth and fangs.

"Kaname! What-what… Nugh!"

The pureblood had bitten him. Kaname always brought blood into foreplay for some reason or another. The brunette told him once that it was part of his vampire instincts. Blood was naturally used for play, pleasure and sometimes pain. Zero had expressed his disgust at the 'pain' part, but Kaname had told him to try it out. The pureblood had stubbornly nudged him in that direction until Zero had lost his temper; he took Kaname hard and fast, the pureblood screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure the entire time. Of course, Zero had been mortified after he had regained his senses, but Kaname swore it felt good. He would never understand the mind of this vampire.

"What?" Kaname asked, exotically spreading Zero's blood all over his mouth and teeth, looking at the hunter. Zero flushed and his stomach churned in pleasant waves. Kaname had always loved Zero's blood.

"You sadistic little--!!"

Dipping his head, Kaname brushed his head against Zero's stomach, only increasing the tense feeling of bliss tenfold as Kaname's hair played with the hunter's nipples.

"I am a 'sadistic little' what?" Kaname asked smoothly as his hands undid Zero's pants. After removing them, he discarded his own clothes.

"Bastard!" Zero groaned, knowing that Kaname was yearning for him. The pureblood never seemed to get tired of it.

Smirking, Kaname teased Zero's skin until it was burning hot. Zero's breaths came out in short quick gasps and Kaname slip a finger in smoothly.

Quickly noting the wince of pain Zero's face displayed, Kaname pulled out. Scooping up some of Zero's blood that was still on the hunter's neck, the pureblood tried again, this time, playing with the boy's arousal at the same time.

Zero's breath left in a rush as he stared at the brunette between his legs. There was no one else in the world that would make him feel this way; no one. Kaname was always so tender…

'_Or maybe not,'_ Zero thought sourly as Kaname sank his fangs into his inner thigh. If the pureblood kept biting him, Zero would get mad. The brunette was always like that; biting him without warning while they were making love. He never did it anywhere too public, nor did he do it just for the blood. Kaname was always intent on inflicting pleasure on the hunter and, for vampires, biting was the easiest and fastest way to do that.

"Ka-na-me," Zero warned softly and the pureblood responded by slipping in two fingers and digging his fangs in deeper. Zero threw his head back and whimpered, knowing he sounded pathetic, but not really caring right now.

Kaname smiled and slipped in three fingers, digging his fangs as deep as they could go. He knew his lover so intimately now. Kaname could do this half asleep.

Pulling out, Kaname pinned both his hands above Zero's shoulder and onto the covers.

"Mmm," Kaname purred softly as he sank into his lover's more than willing body, "You're delicious as ever, my love. Once I start, I can't stop."

Zero was bleeding heavily now, but much to aroused to care, "Move, or I'll be the one to bite next time."

"Be my guest," Kaname whispered seductively as he started to thrust in and out.

Zero glared and pulled Kaname down as pleasure shifted warmly though his body. Kissing fiercely, he ran his tongue on the pureblood's fangs, making cuts on his tongue. Kaname pulled Zero's tongue into his mouth and sucked powerfully as he stuck something inside Zero that made the hunter writhe and gasp.

Zero arched up, breaking the kiss with a loud moan. He was really losing a lot of blood now, but that was easy enough to fix.

Kaname gave a soft jolt as Zero's fangs sank into one of his arms. The pleasure was intense; not doubt, but Zero was also tearing the skin every time Kaname strongly thrusted into his body.

Not that he cared too much. Kaname was aroused so much now; he couldn't have cared if Zero decided to skin him.

Zero moaned though heartbeats of blood, spilling quite a large amount over the covers. His body felt like it was on fire, his heartbeat matching that of his lover's and his body digesting the large amount of pure blood he was consuming, it all became too much, too fast.

Kaname wasn't through with Zero though. Flexing his powers, the pureblood held Zero's body still, refusing to let the hunter come before him. Zero felt it, and groaned loudly in discontentment. Kaname had done it a few times before; once when he was mad and twice as payback for Zero's teasing. It felt good, but at the same time, it was frustrating. The hunter supposed it was one of those payback times.

Kaname thrusted in and out as Zero shuddered violently underneath him. Smiling innocently at the boy, he watched as Zero's face contorted with pleasure. He was sure that if he let Zero go, he would be writhing and beating him.

Letting Zero go, the boy's body almost sagged in relief. Almost… if it were not for the pleasure ripping through his body like needles. Zero came hard in Kaname's grip, screaming the pureblood's name in a mixture of frustration, anger, and pleasure. Kaname drank up the sight, following Zero right after as Zero's muscles squeezed him hard.

Both males collapsed on the half bloody mattress, panting hard and contented to the fullest. Kaname did not pull out, but Zero did not mind. The pureblood liked the feel of Zero's body and, although it was kind of embarrassing, he secretly liked it too.

"You- you're- so… mean," Zero panted slowly as his body started to cool from his high, "Doing that to me when I'm aroused."

"What?" Kaname asked, just as breathless, "The biting or the teasing?"

"Biting," Zero replied.

"Here?" Kaname asked, licking the bite marks he left on Zero's neck, "Or here?" He moved down, slipping out, and sank his fangs into Zero's thigh, exactly where he had before.

"Shit! Kaname!" Zero groaned, pleasure threading through him in waves. Kaname knew perfectly where Zero was sensitive, and used it to his full advantage. Not that one could expect any less from a pureblood.

Kaname chuckled as he licked the wounds closed.

"Liked you should complain," Kaname said smirking, "You got my arm." He slipped back into Zero's sore body but didn't move.

Zero shot Kaname a nasty look and said, "Shut up. You heal faster than I do."

Kaname feigned hurt, but Zero wasn't fooled for a second. The hunter glared and said, in an angry, yet passionate sort of voice.

"Its summer vacation and you still work me just as hard!"

--

_A/N: Read and review as always!_


End file.
